Konjiki no Gash Bell
Summary Konjiki no Gash Bell is a manga about a demon child named Gash Bell. He is sent to the human world to find his book partner and engage in a reoccurring 1000 battle with other demon children to become king of the demon world. After finding his book partner, Kiyomaru, Gash embarks on a journey to become a kind king. Along this quest Gash makes various friends, and begins to learn what it takes to be a king. Powers and Abilities= Konjiki no Gash Bell is a decently powerful verse. Most of the offensive oriented demons are sitting at town level. And what the non-offensively oriented demons lack in attack potency, they more than make up for in durability and hax. In addition, the verse has a multiple unique mechanics that allow for interesting fights. Such as the fact that when one's book is burned, they are returned to the demon world. And the fact that all demons have attacks that surpass their standard AP in the form of ultimate attack spells. Allowing for demons to tip the scales of a battle in their favor at any moment if their ultimate spell is well timed. As for speed the verse is currently lacking, with everyone scaling to an early series feat. Overall, the verse, while lacking in speed, more than makes up for it in terms of attack potency, durability, and area of effect. |-| Terminology= Demon Child: A resident of the demon world. They come to the human realm once every 1000 years to fight a battle to become king of the demon world. Book Keeper: Each demon child has a book keeper. Someone designated to read their book, which contains their spells, and fight with them. The book keepers seem to be based upon lineage, but also are picked to most suit the demon child, and mold them into becoming a suitable king. Demon Book: Each demon child possesses a demon book. In the human world, demons cannot use their magic without it. In order to use their magic, a chosen book keeper must read spells from their book. If their book is burned, then the demon child is returned to the demon world. It should be noted that demons and their respective book keepers cannot burn their own book. Baou: A legendary yet dangerous power Gash inherited from his father. The power is known for devouring other spells, including their hatred. This spell will devour the wielder if they are weak of heart. Spell Class: Spells vary in strength. These levels of strength are divided by classes that are typically shown in a spell name. The three main classes are gigano class, dioga class, and shin class spells, with the latter being the strongest. Answer-Talker: An ability that allows one to have the answer to any question they ask. This power is obtained after someone has died and come back. |-| Calculations= AP: Zakeru First Arc (Scales to those that are 8-C) Another Zakeru (Scales to those that are High 8-C) Brago wrecks a forest (Scales to those that are 7-C) Teoradisu (Scales to those that are High 6-C) Faudo's blast Speed: Clear Note's beam speed Danny dodges bullets (Scales to those that are Subsonic) Supporters/Opponents/Neural Supporters *Litentric Teon *Imaginym *TheRustyOne *Qliphoth Bacikal Opponents Neutral Characters Gash's Allies *Gash Bell/Kiyomaru Takamine *Tio/Megumi *Kyanchome/Folgore *Umagon/Kafk Sunbeam *Wonlei/Lee-Yen Solo Demons *Bari/Vincent Gustav *Brago/Sherry Villains *Zeon/Dufeax *Zophise/Koko *Clear Note/Vino Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Konjiki no Gash Bell